The Last Night at Freddy's
by MonsterMovieguy
Summary: Mike Schmidt, the security guard, has had enough and decides to do something about it.


_I've had enough! No more nights at this hell hole! Why do they do this? Why do they come back to life and try to kill ME?! I've done nothing wrong to them! It's time to close this place down, whether the boss likes it or not! When it's just before my shift, I'll end them for good!_

**_The next day..._**

"Good night, Mike." says the Day shift Guard just before he walks out the door. ''Night." Mike replies back. He waits for the guard to leave and looks at the animatronics. He pulls out a handgun and walks up to Bonnie. "I remember you, you try to kill me the most, now it's my turn." He puts the gun to her head and pulls the trigger. Bonnie falls to the ground, sparking, and deactivated.

"Ah, Chica, your shirt says 'Let's Eat!', I've got something for you to eat." he says to her as he puts the barrel in her mouth and pulls the trigger. He takes it out and shoots multiple times into Chica's head, forcing her to deactivate. "Freddy, this restaurant, right? Not anymore!" He says in anger as he empties his magazine on Freddy's throat so many times that the bullets rip through the metal and his head is ripped off. "Alright, Foxy, you're next!" He says in excitement. He walks over to him, smiling with a devilish grin.

"Oh, it's looks like, I'm out of ammo!' He says in disappointed tone. "Oh wait, I forgot to say I brought a total of 3 mags with me? No, of course I didn't!" He reloads and shoots Foxy in both eyes and shoots twice at Foxy's forehead, which makes him deactivate. "_Now where is that Golden Freddy?" _he thinks to himself. He searches for the Golden Freddy, getting more impatient and angry every minute. He eventually finds him in the Women's bathroom.

"Finally, I f**king found you son of a b**ch!" He shouts toward the limp golden Freddy. He holds the pistol up to the Golden Freddy and just keeps firing until he runs out of ammo for both of his magazines. Mike looks at the completely destroyed animatronic. _Finally, it's over! No more, fearing for my life each night, no more! Welp, time for me to read some fanfiction about this place, heh, heh. _

**_Minutes later..._**

"WHAT THE F**K DID I JUST READ?!'' Mike says in shock. "THE PREVIOUS SECURITY GUARD AND FOXY?! CHICA AND BONNIE?! BONNIE AND FREDDY?! CHICA AND FREDDY, AND THE LIST JUST GOES ON AND ON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH PEOPLE?!" "My job here is done!" Mike leaves, heads home, and when he is home, he falls asleep peacefully.

_**The next day...**_

Mike walks in happy, whistling, and being a very cheerful person. He walks through the door to see all of the animatronics, the same ones to be exact serving and trying to keep the kids entertained. "Wait a second, can I talk to our boss please?" Mike says to day shift guy. "Sure Mike." he replies. "Hey boss, Mike would like to talk to ya." he says on the Intercom. "You're welcome, buddy." The day shift guard says.

The boss walks over to Mike, and says "What seems to be the problem, Mike?" "Somebody destroyed those robots last night! I saw 'im! How are they still here?" he asks. "Oh they're a cheap fix, they are." the boss replies, looking at Bonnie. "Go home, get some rest, you're gonna need it, heh, heh." the boss says as he pats him(Mike) on the back. "Yeah." Mike replies and walks out the door.

_"I've got to record what happens at night here and show it to the police. Then, this place'll be shut down for good! _He records the whole night and goes to a police station, asking them to get rid of the dangerous animatronics. "Alright, we'll help you, we'll have the SWAT Team help you get rid of these things." one of the officers say to him. "Thank you, so much!" Mike says as he walks out the door.

He heads back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and sees the SWAT Team is already there. Mike gets out of the car and orders them (SWAT Team) to carry the animatronics out here. They do just that, they go inside, force animatronics to come outside, and put them(animatronics) up against a wall. "What's next, sir?" one of the SWAT Officers ask? "Shoot them until they're too damaged to be repaired." Mike says with no feeling. "Yessir. Fire!" The officer says before they all open on them. The animatronics are slowly ripped to shreds by bullets. "That's good enough, for me, night gentlemen." Mike says as he enters his car and drives home.


End file.
